Producto de mi imaginación
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Ryoga solo miró a Ranma con ojos fríos. Ranma miró a Ryoga con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces Ryoga dijo lo necesario para que Ranma entendiera que Ryoga lo abandonaba. -Vete, ya no quiero volver a verte...


**Producto de mi imaginación**

-¡¡Ya basta Ryoga!!-gritó el señor a Hibiki a su hijo de 7 años. Ryoga lo miró con temor y dijo:

-Yo solo te hablé de lo bien que lo pasé con Ranma…

-¡¡¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A OÍR ESE NOMBRE!!!-se descontroló el señor Hibiki. Ryoga lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-Pero…es mi mejor amigo…

-¡No digas tonterías!-siguió gritando el padre de Ryoga.

-¡Ya basta papá!-gritó un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes de unos 14 años. El señor Hibiki lo miró y dijo:

-¡Moose! ¡Tu hermano tiene que aprender a distinguir la verdad de la realidad!

-¿¡Y crees que a gritos lo vas a conseguir!?-preguntó Moose enfurecido. Ryoga empezó a llorar y salió de allí corriendo. Se sentía muy mal. El señor Hibiki se alegró excesivamente cuando Ryoga le había dicho por primera vez que tenía un amigo. Pero…cuando Ryoga le presentó a Ranma, algo había cambiado. Su padre empezó a enfadarse cuando le contaba lo que había hecho con Ranma, todo lo que había pasado… Sin embargo…el señor Hibiki empezó a hablar sobre llevar a Ryoga a un psiquiatra, aunque prefería esperar a ver lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, Ryoga no sabía nada de lo que el señor Hibiki decía sobre llevarle al psiquiatra.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó una voz. Ryoga se dio la vuelta y encontró a un niño de la misma edad que él ahí.

-Ranma… Mi padre me ha gritado otra vez…-dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Ranma se acercó a él bastante preocupado y lo abrazó.

-Tranquilo…seguro que lo ha hecho por alguna razón en especial.

-Gracias por intentar animarme Ranma-dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa mientras deshacía el abrazo. Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa y respondió:

-De nada.

Los días iban pasando. Realmente Ranma y Ryoga se lo pasaban muy bien. Eran los mejores amigos.

-¿Sabes qué? Moose aprobó el examen de ingreso a la academia-dijo un feliz Ryoga. Ranma sonrió y dijo:

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien! ¿Está muy contento?

-¡Sí! Aunque cuando le hablé de lo bien que lo pasamos parecía como si se deprimiera.

-Ah, vaya…

-No le des importancia Ranma. No importa-dijo Ryoga con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oye. ¿Vendrás mañana?-preguntó Ranma. Ryoga le miró y dijo con una sonrisa:

-¡Claro! ¡No voy a faltar! ¡Nos vemos aquí mañana!

Ryoga salió corriendo del parque en dirección a su casa.

...

El próximo día Ranma y Ryoga siguieron jugando. Estaban bastante felices los dos. Aunque Ryoga, se notaba algo apagado.

-Te noto triste-dijo Ranma preocupado mirando a su mejor amigo. Ryoga sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-No tranquilo, no es nada…

Ranma le siguió mirando preocupado y preguntó:

-¿De verdad? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

-Mi padre se enfadó otra vez conmigo-dijo tristemente. Ranma le miró y dijo:

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, no entiendo la razón de porque me dice que vea la realidad de una vez.

-¿Te dijo eso?-siguió preguntando Ranma. El niño asintió y suspiró:

-No entiendo porque me dice eso.

-Pues…yo tampoco sé porque te lo dice. Pero ahora juguemos un poco más-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa. Ryoga asintió con una expresión de felicidad.

...

-Ryoga, quería hablar contigo-dijo Moose entrando en la habitación del niño mientras él estaba leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué pasa Moose?

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Del parque-respondió Ryoga extrañado. Moose suspiró y siguió preguntando:

-¿Y has jugado tú solo?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ryoga aún más sorprendido-¡No! He estado con Ranma.

-Ryoga…tienes que…dejar de ver a Ranma.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedes pedirme algo así!-dijo el niño mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos. Moose suspiró y dijo en un tono triste:

-Lo siento…pero lo digo por tu bien.

...

Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban en el parque.

-¿Te dijo eso? ¿Tanta manía me tienen?-preguntó Ranma muy triste. Ryoga le miró y dijo:

-Lo siento, pero es lo que me dijeron…

-Mañana vendré-dijo Ryoga-No importa lo que digan, mañana vendré.

A Ranma le salió una sonrisa de extrema felicidad y dijo:

-Eres el mejor amigo que se puede tener.

Ryoga le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del parque.

...

Al día siguiente, Ryoga no faltó a su promesa. Se había presentado en el parque. Ranma, al verle, sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin embargo…

-Te odio-susurró Ryoga, pero Ranma alcanzó a oírlo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ranma extrañado. Ryoga le miró con los ojos apagados y dijo:

-Te odio, por tu culpa me van a llevar a un psiquiatra.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por tu culpa… No quiero volver a verte-dijo Ryoga mirándole con la mirada apagada. Ranma se enfureció y gritó:

-¡Tú me creaste! ¡No puedes utilizarme y después destruirme como si nada! No puedes liberarte de mí como si fuera basura.

-Los juegos de niños se acabaron entre nosotros. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo…

-Pero…-intentó decir Ranma, pero la mirada helada de Ryoga le detuvo.

Ryoga solo miró a Ranma con ojos fríos. Ranma miró a Ryoga con lágrimas en los ojos, entonces Ryoga dijo lo necesario para que Ranma entendiera que Ryoga lo abandonaba.

-Vete, ya no quiero volver a verte...

Una rebelde lágrimas escapó de sus ojos azul grisáceos y salió corriendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Ryoga solo miraba como Ranma se iba corriendo. El niño dobló la esquina y Ryoga sintió el impulso de ir tras él, y así lo hizo. Corrió hacia donde estaba Ranma pero ya no estaba. Ranma había desaparecido. Ryoga lo había destruido.

Ryoga se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras lágrimas incontrolables salían de sus ojos castaños. Ranma era el único que le había entendido, él nunca había tenido amigos y por eso le creó. Para estar con alguien, Ranma era todo lo que un amigo podría desear. Pero ya no estaba con él.

Ryoga sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás y vio que Moose estaba detrás de él.

-Moose…-dijo Ryoga entre lágrimas-Se ha ido… No está…

-Tranquilo-dijo Moose-Niños como Ranma existen de verdad… No te encierres en tu mente Ryoga… Busca a Ranma… Búscale en el mundo real, no le busques en tu mente.

Ryoga lo sabía. Ranma no existiría, él no había sido nada más que un producto de su imaginación, un amigo imaginario.

-Pero…-intentó decir Ryoga. Moose sonrió y dijo:

-Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás…

...

Habían pasado dos años. El señor Hibiki había considerado mejor las cosas y había decidido no llevar a Ryoga a un psiquiatra. Ryoga ya tenía nueve años y seguía sin tener ni un amigo. Aunque el recuerdo del único amigo que tuvo seguía muy presente en su mente. El muchacho iba paseando por la calle, admirando el paisaje. Nerima era muy diferente de Yokohama. Ellos se habían mudado a esa ciudad hace un año.

-Ranma-dijo Ryoga mientras suspiraba tristemente. Una voz, le alertó e hizo que su piel se erizara.

-¿Me llamabas?

Ryoga se dio la vuelta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Delante de él estaba Ranma, el mismo Ranma.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el niño con una sonrisa-Creo que no te conozco.

Ryoga le miró y dijo:

-Me llamo Ryoga, ¿tú te llamas Ranma?

El niño asintió.

-Sí, Ranma Saotome.

Moose se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos y dijo:

-Ryoga… ¿quién es él?

Ryoga escuchó lo que Moose dijo. Entonces ese Ranma existía, no era un producto de su imaginación. El niño se acercó a él con una sonrisa resplandeciente y preguntó:

-Ranma… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Ranma le miró con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Claro Ryoga, por supuesto.

Moose se sorprendió y vio a los dos niños alejarse, yendo hacia el parque. Al final sonrió. Al parecer, Ryoga le había encontrado. Había encontrado a Ranma en el mundo real, se sintió feliz por Ryoga y se dirigió a casa. Se alegraba de que Ryoga hubiera encontrado a su amigo. Definitivamente él había visto a ese Ranma. No era un producto de la imaginación de Ryoga, ese Ranma existía de verdad.

**Fin**


End file.
